Please Don't Forget About Me Part 1
by Serena1
Summary: Serena trys to save ger friends life.Can Darien help her and to live?Find out in here.


I'm a disclaimer.Usual claimers and disclaimers apply. **means thier thinking. 

Please Don't Forget About Me Part 1 

As Serena was walking to her 6th period class,(late as usual) she accidently bumped into Molly. "Oh sorry Molly I guess I was thinking about something and I didn't see you coming," said Serena wonderously. "It's ok Serena, what's wrong?" "Well, Darien is ignoring me, everytime I try to say hi he's in some kind of rush to get somewhere and I know he's never that busy. Is it because he's found somebody else?" said Serena frustratedly. "Well Serena I'll ask around and try to find out some info but other than that I don't know," said Molly. "Thanks for your help Molly." 

As Serena was going home from school she was flooded by thoughts. *I wonder if Darien still loves me.He's been ignoring me for a month to this day* As Serena rounded the corner she bumped into Darien. "Oh sorry Darien I didn't see you coming," said Serena."It's ok Serena,sorry but I'm in a rush," said Darien trying to ignore her."Wait Dairen can I talk to you about something?" "What is it?" "Why are you ignoring me?" said Serena. "Well Serena yeah ther is something wrong.I want you out of my life because everything is so frustrating that I can't handle being with you anymore," said Darien angrily. "Dairen you can't put me out of your life like this,please Dairen no!" As Dairen ran off Serena silently wept in her hands. **I still love you Serena, it's just that I've been having these weird dreams about us.I know it hurts you Serena, it hurts me too.I wish it wasn't like this** As Darien had tears come to his eyes he turned to look back at his crying love,he then sighed regretfully and continued to his arpartment. 

As Serena went home with red bulging eyes Luna asked "Serena what's wrong?" "Luna I thunk Dairen hates me now," said Serena in despair. "Well Serena there's no time for that.There's a enemy from the Negaverse.His name is Saigo and his power is 10 times that of Queen Beryl." "Luna,can we defeat him?" "I hope so. Hurry up Serena Raye has already busted her knee cap and the others are hurt really bad." "Moon Crystal Power!" As Serena transforms into Sailor Moon the other Sailor Scouts try to protect Raye from Saygo. 

"Is Sailor Mars ok?" asked Sailor Moon. "We're not for sure.Sailor Venus is trying to help her," said Sailor Jupiter. "Keep her protected!" "Moon Septor Activation!" cried out Sailor Moon. As Saigo puts his hand out to block it he laughs viciously at them. "You can't defeat me scouts," said Saigo. As Saigo sends a lethal power that could kill them all Tuxedo Mask arrives. As the very forceful power goes towards them Sailor Moon thinks **They have done so much for me and I have done so little for them that I can't let them die.** "Sailor Scouts,Tuxedo Mask Please Don't forget about me!" cries out Sailor Moon. As Sailor Moon goes toward the power to save them and Tuxedo Mask cries out "Sailor Moon noooooo!" Sailor Moon then jumps up to take the hit to save her friends and falls to the ground hitting her head very hard and the Scouts are then joined be Sailor Pluto,Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune.As the Scouts combine their power they blast Saigo to the ground. He then says "I'll be back to defeat you all!" as Saigo slowly vanishes to go back to the Negaverse,everybody runs over to see if Sailor Moon and Mars are ok but, they find out that Sailor Mars is awake and very weak and Sailor Moon is unconsious and barely breathing.So they rush them to the hospital as fast as they can. 

Darien walks quietly away and thinks to himself **What have I done to Serena?I could have saved her.** As tears come to Darien's eyes he turns around to go to the hospital to see if she is alright. 

There's a part 2 and i don't know about a part 3 yet but i already have the story done so i don't know how long part 2 is.What did you think of it?e-mail me if you have comments or suggestions at serena@surfy.net 


End file.
